


Sundress

by mechanical-scarecrow (WhimsicalWordWeaver)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Genderfluid, Insecure Tony, Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, genderfluid tony, the team is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalWordWeaver/pseuds/mechanical-scarecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sir, Ms. Potts is waiting for you.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded; really he couldn’t deny himself, “Fuck it. I’m Tony Stark. I can do whatever I want.”</p>
<p>“Very good, sir. Will you be doing your make-up today as well?”</p>
<p>“You know what? I think I am.”</p>
<p>In which Tony is genderfluid, and the rest of the team find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundress

Tony had a problem, and it was a problem with his closet. Oh, he knew what he wanted to wear, he always did; the only problem was Pepper. She was his closest friend, the person that he trusted with everything. Except for the one, most important secret that Tony had never told anyone. 

Pepper was visiting, and he had never told her about who he really was.

And that’s why he was just standing in front of his closet, staring at his clothes.

“Sir, Ms. Potts is waiting for you.”

Tony nodded; really he couldn’t deny himself, “Fuck it. I’m Tony Stark. I can do whatever I want.”

“Very good, sir. Will you be doing your make-up today as well?”

“You know what? I think I am.”

“I shall inform Ms. Potts that you’ll be ten minutes later than planned.”

Tony grinned, he had the best AI ever, and grabbed her favorite dress. 

…

“Sir, your ten minutes are up.”

Tony was leaning over the sink, as close to the mirror as she could get, struggling with her mascara, “Fuck. I’m almost done.” She stepped back to look at her finished appearance.

She looked good. 

She took a deep breath, and kept her head high as she made her way to the living room, heels clacking on the floor. Each tap filled her with more confidence.  
Pepper was sitting on the couch, and she forced herself to meet her eyes as she came in. 

“Hey, Pep.” She knew she wasn’t really pulling off that confident vibe that she was going for, and she picked at the hem of her dress. She was glad that she had recently shaved her legs. 

Pepper stood, mouth agape and looking mortified, “Oh my God, what are you wearing?”

Tony swallowed, “Clothes?”

“Tony, that is a _travesty_.”

Tony shifted, and where the clicks of her heels had given her confidence, now they just made her nervous. Pepper practically marched over to her suitcase, unzipped it, and began to rummage through it.

Tony made a noise in the back of her throat, “Pep, you don’t have to leave. I’ll… I’ll change.”

Pepper stood, hands on her hips, “Good, I expect you too.”

Tony flinched, but nodded, God she was so _stupid_ , “Sorry… I-,”

“I mean, honestly Tony, you’re supposed to be a genius. Why would you pair those shoes with that dress?

Tony froze, eyes flicking back up to meet Pepper’s, “What?”

Pepper pulled out a pair of heels, “These match your dress so much better. Can you fit into my shoes?”

Tony stood there, just processing, “You’re… you’re ok with this?”

“I’m only upset that you didn’t tell me sooner,” Pepper said, and it was obvious that she was being honest. She handed him the shoes and Tony eagerly kicked hers off, slipping her feet into the black pumps.

“They’re a little tight,” she walked around a bit, getting used to the feeling. She could not keep the grin off her face and she spread her hands off to the side, letting Pepper get a full look at her, “So what do you think?”

“Give me a twirl,” Pepper ordered and Tony chuckled as she did, shoes tight but manageable. Pepper made a humming sound.

“Well?”

“Oh, you’ll do,” Pepper joked before becoming serious again, “Why did you never tell me? That you’re…”

“Genderfluid,” Tony supplied, “And I didn’t know how you’d react. Not too many people understand it when I say that I haven’t defined myself to one gender.”

“I think you should know by now that I can take whatever you can throw at me,” Pepper smirked, “So, pronouns? Which do you prefer?”

Tony shrugged, “It honestly doesn’t matter to me. Some days I am leaning more toward one way or the other, but most of the time, I’m like… all? I mean obviously, everyone calls me he, but I’ll answer to it all. It doesn’t matter. It’s all... me.”

“Well, promise you’ll let me know anytime you want me to use certain ones.”

“Of course, Ms. Potts.”

“Thank you, Ms. Stark.”

“Shall we get down to business, then?”

…

They did not get down to business.

As soon as they sat down, they were talking again, work forgotten (which was completely unlike Pepper), as a whole new aspect of their relationship opened up.

“How long have you known?”

Tony shrugged, “I’ve always known that I wasn’t any of the options that society forces on us. It took me a lot of internet scouring and self-reflection to realize why. I’ve known since before we met.”

“And yet you had no idea that your outfit didn’t match.”

“Hey, I enjoy wearing dresses, I never said I was good at it.”

“That’s it,” Pepper sighed, “We’re fixing this. We are going shoe shopping.”

Tony grinned, “Sounds like a plan. J, cancel all my plans for Saturday.”

…

Tony was practically buzzing with excitement Saturday morning. She was surprised that everything went so smoothly, but she was definitely not complaining.

“Sir, Ms. Potts would like you to know that she has breakfast prepared.”

Tony nodded, deciding to just wear jeans and a shirt, even though she was itching to wear one of her long skirts. She was still going to put on makeup though, even if she did have to be more subtle with it today. She grabbed her makeup bag and made her way to the kitchen.

“Morning, Pep,” Tony said and she sat on a barstool, pulling a small mirror out of her bag to put on her makeup.

“Morning, Mr. Stark,” Pepper said, handing over a cup of coffee, made just right as always.

Tony took it gratefully, “Miss, today please.”

Pepper smiled and gently grabbed one of the brushes, expertly smearing eyeshadow on Tony’s lids, “Of course, Ms. Stark.”

Tony closed her eyes, “You are very accepting.”

Pepper moved on to the blush and lipstick, “In this job? I have to be. Now eat your pancakes, we have a lot of shoes to look at.”

…

Tony kept her hood up and sunglasses on as they walked through the store, nervously eyeing everyone that walked past them.

“Relax Tony,” Pepper said and picked up a pair of brown flats, “These would look good on you.”

Tony took them, looking at the sizes, “It’s hard to find shoes that actually fit.” The flats [i]were[/i] cute though, and she sat down, slipping them on.

“Maybe you should fund places that respects everyone and provides clothes for all people.”

Tony froze, shoe half on, “That’s a fantastic idea. Why didn’t I think of that before? Remind me to do that later.” The shoe was too tight, so she swapped it for the next size up, smiling when it slipped on a bit easier. 

“That looks good on you. I was right,” Pepper commented, “How many… uh, shoes and clothes do you have?”

Tony glanced around before responding. “You mean how many clothes do I have to wear when I’m feeling female?” On Pepper’s soft nod Tony smiled, “You don’t have to try and use or avoid certain words, Pep. I get it. I know you’re not trying to be offensive. But, in answer to your question, I only own that one dress and a few skirts. Those heels were the only ones I had.”

“You’re a billionaire, why haven’t you bought more?”

“I didn’t want anyone to figure it out yet.” She refused to use the word scared. There was no reason for her to be scared of what the rest of the world thought.   
She tugged off the flat and grabbed the box, “I think I’m going to get these. Good find.”

“Tony,” Pepper kept her voice calm, “Who else knows?”

“You should get a pair too Pep,” Tony babbled, “We can match.”

“Tony.”

Tony sighed, rubbing her eyes, “For sure? Just you. Rhodey might suspect something though.”

“The team?”

Tony’s knuckles turned white on the box, “No. We don’t need that kind of distraction or disruption. In or out of the field. It would cause too much tension.”

“Tony…”

“Pepper. Please, just don’t. It’s my decision, ok? And I’ve decided not to tell them.”

Pepper just stared at her for a moment before nodding, “Alright, Tony. You know what’s best for this world. I know this place down the road that has some cute clothes.”

…

Of course, they could not have a nice girl’s day out. It started off better than great, really, they gathered more than enough shoes to last them the rest of the year. They even managed to find a small store away from the large population of New York. 

Tony was in the dressing room of that small shop, trying on a deep blue sundress that Pepper found when the Avengers alert went off from his phone. Tony cursed and ran out of the store, joining Pepper as they made their way to the streets. 

There may or may not have been a swarm of robots flying through the city.

“Shit,” Tony hissed through her teeth, activating the bracelets that would bring the armor to her, “This has Dr. Doom written all over it.”

“Tony,” Pepper breathed as the suit arrived and wrapped around her, which was awkward because the dress bunched up around her hips, but really that didn’t matter when the city was being attacked.

“We gotta get you somewhere safe.” Tony said, going to grab Pepper, but the redhead shook her head and stepped back,

“I’ll be fine. Go on. Find the team. They need you.”

Tony warred with herself, but ultimately she knew what the right choice was. The city had to come first.

“Be safe,” Tony said, before taking off to the sky, “Jarvis, patch me into the team.”

“Ironman,” Steve, no he was Captain America right now, “What’s your status?”

 

Tony shot at a robot, “I’m on fifth avenue. What’s the deal with our own metal friends?”

“You should feel right at home, Stark,” Hawkeye jumped in, “It’s AIM actually. It seems like they’re under new management. Calls himself MODOK.”

“Get to third,” Captain America ordered, “That’s where we are. We need to regroup.”

“Aye, aye, Cap,” Ironman said, blasting her way through. She made it in time keep Steve from getting his head bashed in.

“Thanks, Ironman,” Captain America said, “Ever heard of this MODOK character before?”

“Nope,” she replied, ripping a metal arm out of its socket, “Jarvis did a scan and found nothing online. Whoever this guy is, he’s brand new.”

“We’ll just have to play it by ear.”

Black Widow’s voice came through the comms, sounding breathless, “Don’t we always?”

“Guys, I got visual,” Hawkeye said, “And this is one seriously ugly villain.”

“Can I get a lift?” Captain America asked, panting hard as he deftly caught his shield again.

“I should start charging you,” Ironman said as she grabbed Captain America and took to the sky, heading to Hawkeye’s location.

“Oh my God,” Captain America breathed as they gained first sight of MODOK. It was like a human merged with a giant chair. Tony didn’t even know how the human body could even be in that shape. It was honestly disgusting.

“That’s a new one.” Black Widow said, and Ironman could see he swinging from robot to robot.

“Aye,” Thor said, “What matter of being is this?”

MODOK had apparently heard because he swung around. As he did, the entire team froze.

Hawkeye was hanging, limp, in his grasp.

“I am MODOK you idiotic fools and I will rule this world as it is meant to be ruled.”

Ironman spun toward MODOK, releasing Captain America and aiming repulsors at the new villain. MODOK simply waved a hand and the repulsors fizzed out. Tony dropped out of the sky, but thankfully she was only a little ways off the ground, so the worst damage was just some pain in the knees.

“Ironman!” Captain America called, “Are you alright?”

Ironman panted, “I’m fine, but I think we know what power MODOK has. He’s a technopath.”

“You need to get out of here. He could do anything to you.” Ironman could see Captain America in the distance, rushing toward her, but there were too many robots between them.

“Can’t leave,” Ironman said, punching through what she thought was a face, “My repulsors are fried and I don’t think I can just walk out. Besides our priority right now is Hawkeye.”  
“Are your weapons online?” Black Widow asked.

“Most of them.” Ironman grunted, “I think I can restore flight power, but I need a few moments.”

“Alright, we’ll get you that,” Captain America grunted, “Thor, you think you can try and get Hawkeye? Hulk, help him out. Create a distraction. Widow, you and I need to get to Ironman.”

“Copy that,” Black Widow said, swinging from robot to robot.

Of course, that’s when MODOK infiltrated their comms, “You incompetent mortals. I control all of technology and I can hear your plans over your silly little communicators. You can have your stupid little worm back.”

MODOK threw Clint hard into Thor and they both crashed into the road, “I have my sights set on something else now.”

Electricity sparking across her suit was the only warning Tony got before she lost control of the armor. She was lifted into the air and hung uselessly in front of MODOK. No matter what she or JARVIS did, she could not move the suit.

“Ironman!” Captain America yelled.

“Ah yes,” MODOK practically hissed, “This is a sign of genius. You would do well in joining me.”

“Fuck you,” Tony spat, “I’d never join you.”

MODOK growled, “Then, I will just have to take what I want from you by force.”

Tony barely had a moment to process the words before the suit spasmed, jerking her body along with it. The suit creaked and snapped apart and before she knew it, she was falling down, down to the robots and the concrete below.

“Tony!”

A hard body slammed into her’s, and all the wind was knocked out of her, and for a moment she blacked out. Really it was only a moment, because she was blinking up at the sky, watching the pieces of her suit spin around in the air, starting to assemble. 

Tony coughed, “Jarvis! Final order, delta-foxtrot-echo-nine-oh-five. Blow it.”

This was the order Tony made sure could never be deactivated, could never be hacked. No one could ever, ever get a hold of her suts. Jarvis, of course, heard him and the pieces shook one last time before blowing up right in front of MODOK’s face. MODOK screeched, and apparently that was enough for him to lose control, and all of the robots clattered to the ground.

Seizing the opportunity, Natasha was quick to order, “Hulk! Get him!”

Tony was still gasping for air, and she didn’t even think about the dress that she was still wearing, and the fact that the team could see her clearly. Right now, all Tony could focus on were the blue eyes above her and the darkness that was fading in.

“Tony?”

…

“Tony?”

Tony blinked his eyes open, and thankfully he was staring up at his own ceiling, in his own bed. 

Jarvis, genius that he was, already picked up on which pronouns Tony preferred. It was all about demeanor and the way Tony held himself. Even when he was still laying down.

“Sir, please remain calm. You collapsed after Captain Rogers caught you and you blew up the mark 27.”

Tony groaned, “What happened to MODOK?”

“Escaped,” Steve said, and Tony jerked his head to the side. Steve was there, “Getting you and Clint to medical was more important that chasing him down.”

“Clint,” Tony said, struggling to sit up, “How is he?”

“Relax, Tony, relax,” Steve said, helping him sit up, “He’s fine. Just a slight concussion. He’s already back in the tower.”

Tony winced as the bruises on his chest twinged, he glanced down to look at them and froze. Yea, he was still wearing the dress. He yanked up the blanket to cover the fabric, but he knew that it was too late. Steve had seen. The whole team would have seen. 

Steve smiled softly, and, for the life of him, Tony could not figure out what it meant, “Yea, we wanted to ask you about that.”

Tony glanced at Steve’s eyes, and felt something click into place, “Alright. I’ll tell you. But the whole team has to be there.” He wasn’t sure if he could do this twice.

Steve nodded and stood, “I’ll go get them.”

Tony forced himself to stand also, the dress falling just above his knees, “I don’t want to do this here. I’m coming with you.”

Steve nodded and spoke with gentleness, “Did you want to change? It’s up to you.”

“No,” he spoke quickly before he lost his resolve, “Jarvis could you alert the others to get to the living room?”

“Sir, are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure, J,” Tony said, “I should have done this a long time ago.”

“Very well, sir.”

Tony almost hoped that Steve would say something as they walked, but the soldier said nothing. The rest of the Avengers were already in the room as they entered.

“Nat,” Clint groaned, “This concussion is worse than I though. I’m seeing Stark in a dress.”

“No, I’m seeing it too.”

Tony took a deep breath before looking into each of their eyes, “I’m genderfluid.”

There were a few beats of silence before Steve asked, “What’s… genderfluid?" 

Tony cocked his head from side to side, “I don't identify as either just male or female. I... switch. Some days I feel more female and some days I feel more male. Gender is fluid to me, hence the name.”

"How can you just switch?”

Tony shifted his weight, causing the dress to swirl around his legs, “How do you not? Gender isn’t about what’s in your pants. It’s just who I am. And some days I don’t feel like a man. Some days I’m not a man, I’m a woman.”

The silence was drowning, and Tony glanced down at his attire. He never actually paid for it. He was going to have to buy the whole store or something. 

Natasha spoke, and Tony never loved her more than in that moment, “Finally, I’m not the only girl on this team anymore.”

Tony blinked, “You’re fine with it? With me?”

The moment of silence from before was now broken and the rest of the team joined in.

“Of course we accept you Tony,” Bruce said, “You accepted all of us. Even the big guy. We’re not experts on this, and we’ll need to do research on it, but who are we to tell you who you are?”

“In my realm, it is not unusual for one to change gender from time to time. In fact, I have known many occasions where Loki has taken on the female form.”  
“That was not something I needed to hear.”

“I guess it’s something like that?” Tony mused, “Although I don’t change physically.”

“I think we all need to do more research,” Bruce said, the man really loved research, “So we can understand exactly what you mean.”

Natasha, knowing what he needed to hear, as always, spoke, “We accept you.”

Tony was suddenly very misty-eyed and he hastily blinked the tears away. This was better than he could ever imagine, “Really? You’re fine with this?” He couldn’t stop asking.   
A large hand clapped on his shoulder and he turned; he had forgotten that Steve was behind him. The blonde gazed at him, forcing their eyes to meet. 

“We may not understand fully, Tony, but we accept you no matter what. We’re a team.”

“Pretty sure we’re more than that,” Bruce said, and no one disagreed.

“Explain to us then,” Thor said, moving to sit on the couch, “About you. And how we should further address you.”

His chest was buzzing and it had nothing to do with the reactor, “Well for pronouns. It depends on the day. Sometimes I feel like a male. Sometimes I feel like a female. I don’t know why. Just… use whatever you’re comfortable with. I’ll respond to it all.”

“How about you tell us which pronouns to use everyday.” Clint said, unexpectedly present with his concussion.

“If you want me to.”

“We do, Tony,” Steve said, “You’re a part of this team and you deserved to be treated right.”

Tony nodded, sharply once, this was all too much, he could barely process it, “Right. Well, I’m going to go change into something that’s not covered in dried sweat. Good talk, everybody.”

As he walked away, he knew the rest of the team knew he wasn't just brushing them off, that he just needed a moment. Still he turned back toward them with a small smile on his face, "Thanks."

…

A few days later, and Tony decided to wear one of his new sundresses. It was definitely a male day today, but he still wanted to wear a dress. 

So he did, ignoring the small burst of panic in his chest as he slipped it on.

He grabbed his tablet, “Jarvis, is breakfast still a thing that’s happening?”

“Indeed, sir. Bruce has finished with the pancakes. Shall I tell them you’ll be joining them today?”

“Yup, I’m on my way.”

The rest of the team were in the kitchen, and he ignored the way they stared at him as he flopped into a chair, tapping on the tablet, “Good morning, everyone. I need coffee.”

Steve chuckled bringing over a mug, “We made it up as soon as Jarvis told us you were coming. So… miss?”

Tony took a sip and shook his head, “Not today. Just felt like wearing a dress.”

Steve nodded, and blushed slightly, “Well, you look very pretty today.”

Tony just stared.

The rest of the team pitched in with agreement as they came over to the table, surrounding Tony with acceptance and pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr: the-sanity-of-insanity


End file.
